Tout devrait être différent
by Pow'in
Summary: Harry et Draco cacchent tout les deux des sentiments assez particulier. Une soirée de bal va peutêtre tou changer...


_Deux personnes, deux êtres différents, deux âmes qui se cherchent, deux corps qui se désirent, deux yeux qui se vénèrent…_

Harry Potter, jeune garçon de 16 ans. Il est grand, brun et porte des lunettes. Depuis maintenant 6 ans il est à Poudlard, une ancienne école de magie. Il a la réputation du « Survivant » Le fameux Harry Potter, le seul qui a survécu à Voldemort, ce sorcier tellement redouté de tous. Enfin, tout ce qui concerne le bien ! Il est réservé et n'aime pas se faire remarquer même si des fois il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Depuis son début de scolarité ici il a rencontré Ron et Hermione, deux amis avec qui il va très vite se lié, et ne plus les quitté. Et par chance mais surtout par compréhension, ils ont tout de suite accepté l'homosexualité de Harry, sans poser de questions, sans chercher à le faire changer.

Côté cœur, il aime, oui sa c'est sûr mais qui…LUI

Draco Malfoy, 16 comme Harry. Mais tout son contraire. Lui aussi apprend a Poudlard mais il est l'opposé de Harry. Mépriser de tous mais à quand même des amis. Pax par amitié, non par peur. Peur de se faire taper ou bien renvoyer par le père de Draco qui occuper une grande place dans la magie. Il à les cheveux blond et s'habille de tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Lui aussi est Homo et tous le monde le sais. Il a beaucoup couché et ne se prive pas de parler de sa sexualité librement. Mais même les êtres les plus horribles ont un point faible, sa faiblesse à lui c'est se garçon qui hante ses pensée depuis déjà quelques mois…

_Harry et Draco._

_Ils se détestent._

_Ne peuvent pas se voir._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Parce se qu'ils sont opposé ?_

_Parce que l'un est le « bien » et l'autre le « mal » ?_

_Non !_

_Par amour…  
_

_Ils préfèrent se haïr que de s'avouer faible, et amoureux l'un de l'autre…  
_

_Pourtant tous pourrais être différent…  
_

Harry se tenait devant son miroir. Pour la centième fois il se regardait. S'admirait. Doutait. Etait-il bien ? Avait-il le look qui Lui plairait ? Sera t-il a la hauteur se soir ? Trop de questions tourner dans sa tête. Trop pour un simple jeune homme. Il était vêtu d'une jeans qui épouser parfaitement ses formes. Un T-shirt tout simplement parfait et ses cheveux était coiffé comme à son habitude. Il avait toujours ses lunettes et c'est ce détails qui l'énervé ! Devait-il les enlever ou les garder ? Après avoir réfléchit un bout de temps, quelques mors magique s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Et d'un seul coup sa vu devint trouble. Il retira alors ses lunettes et tout devint net. Il regarda alors encore une fois son reflet et se dit que comme sa il pourrait bien Lui plaire. Même si il savait que tout n'était que illusion et mensonge. Il gardait quand même espoir d'un amour possible. Parce ce que on lui a toujours dit que L'espoir fait vivre…

Draco était dans le même état. Mais lui essayer de garder un minimum de calme. Il ne fallais pas craquer dans ses moments là. Ses moments où beaucoup de choix s'impose. Quand on doit choisir entre une veste noir ou un chemise rouge… Choix bête mais important pour lui. Il ne fallait pas Le devoir. Après tout si 'il se faisait beau se n'était pas pour impressionner tous ce petits gamins de première années. Non pour impressionner une personne bien particulière. Lui. Personne d'autre. Juste ce garçon qui se différencie des autres dans son cœur.

Ses cheveux blonds sont parfaitement coiffés. Un pantalon d'une matière très agréable, et qui le mettait bien en valeur, caché ses jambes. Le torse nu il réfléchissait à quel haut mettre ? Le temps pressait alors il décida de prendre la chemise. Elle était bordeaux et avait un col. Près l'avoir bien ajuster il descendit. Dans quelques minutes il se retrouverait dans la foule ne folie. Dans quelques minutes il Le verra. Dans quelques minutes il sera comme en rêve…

**Harry, grouille tous le monde est déjà en bas !** Se plaignit un roux un peu plus loin.

**Oui j'arrive, laisse moi le temps de finir de me préparer !**

Sa fait plus d'une heure que tu e dit sa ! Tu veux faire de l'effet a quelqu'un ce soir ?

**Euh… non !** _Si tu savais à qui je veux plaire…_

**Alors grouille !**

Harry rejoignit Ron qui attendait dans le canapé. Ron sortait avec Hermione ce soir. Ron l'aimait et Hermione aimait Ron. Pourquoi il ne sortait pas ensemble ? Parce que l'amour est un sentiment qui ne s'avoue pas facilement. Harry le savait ! Lui aussi avait ce problème ! Tous les deux descendirent rejoindre les autres. La musique battait déjà à son plein. Beaucoup de jeunes sorciers et jeunes sorcières dansaient. Ce soir s'était Noël et Dumbledore avait décider d'organisait une petite fête. Ce qui fut une très bonne idée. Tous le mondes attendaient cette soirée depuis plusieurs mois, depuis son annonce. Dans ce genre de fête tout est permis. Tous le monde peut dansait avec qui il veut. Tous le mondes a le droit de se défouler. Par contre bagarre et magie interdite ! Il ne faut pas trop en demander quand même.

A peine Harry fut entré qu'il aperçu son amour assit dans le fond de la grande salle. Il le trouvait parfait. Sa chemise le mettait très en valeur et son air ennuyeux le rendait magnifique. Il le regarda pendant de longues minutes mais son amie le ramena à la réalité.

**Harry… Harry tu m'écoutes ?**

**Quoi ?**

**Je disait que on allait danser, trouve quelqu'un !**

**Mouais…** _je ne veux pas trouver quelqu'un ! Je l'ai déjà trouvé_ !

Hermione et Ron partirent. Tous les deux ils pourrant enfin peut-être se dire la vérité. Trouvez le courage de se dire en face se qu'ils pensent en secret. Trouver se courage que Draco cherche depuis trop longtemps. Il s'était promis de le trouver ce soir. D'enfin oser faire le premier pas. Tentez sa chance. Après tout, si sa se trouve Harry ressentait la même chose ? Il ne le savait pas ! Tout est possible dans ce monde surnaturel. Mais il fallait trouver le moment où il pourrait faire ce pas si important…

Enfin arriva le moment des Slow. Tous les couples se regroupèrent sur la piste de danse. Beaucoup de couples. Presque personnes assis. Draco avait les yeux rivés sur Harry qui lui les avait fermé. Imaginant une danse en compagnie de son amour. Draco savait que c'était maintenant ou jamais mais au début de la première chanson i n'avait a réussit a se levé. La peur lui cloué le cul sur sa chaise. Mais il se promit que à la prochaine il irait vers lui et il l'inviterait à danser. C'est finit. Les première not de « Stiil Loving You » retentirent dans la pièce. Draco se leva, alla d'un pas mal assuré vers Harry et essaya de parler. Rien ne sort. Il avait l'air con devant lui a attendre sans parler. Il aurait voulu disparaître mais c'est à ce moment là que Harry décida d'ouvrir les yeux et sursauta en trouvant Draco devant lui.

**Draco ?**

**Euh… c'était pour savoir… enfin si tu voulais… enfin tu vois quoi !**

**Euh non !**

En réalité Harry savait très bien ce que voulait le serpentard mais il voulait entendre ce mots sortirent de cette bouche qu'il voudrait tant embrasser.

**Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien venir danser avec moi !**

Draco avait dit tous ces mots d'un seul coup et n'avait pas pris le temps de respirer. Harry sourie sincèrement et se leva.

**Ok !**

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux ! Il avait dit oui… après avoir pris l temps de réaliser il le suivit sur la piste. Harry entoura ses hanches de ses bras et Draco mis sa tête dans son cou tout en passant ses bras autour. La musique était toute douce. Tous comme leur valse. Ils avaient comme l'impression d'être seuls au monde. Que tous les deux dans leur univers. Personne autour d'eux. Harry aimait Draco. Draco aimait Harry. Ce soir leurs corps étaient collés. Le souffle de Draco dans le cou de Harry le faisait frissonné. Ses mains se perdaient quelques fois dans le dos de Draco. Cette invitation à danser était peut-être un signe. Une preuve d'un amour comme le sien ? Harry était perdu. Il avait une envie folle de lui faire face et de lui demander mais il ne voulait pas se détacher de lui. Malgré cet instant de bonheur Harry décolla un Draco et le regarda dans les yeux. Il se perdit dans ces prunelles grises. Il s'y noyé. Harry fut pris alors d'un courage exemplaire et colla ses lèvres à celles de Draco. Celui-ci n'eu pas de réaction. Trop surpris de ce contact qu'il attendait depuis trop longtemps. Harry qui sentit la surprise et même peut-être le dégoût de Draco se décolla très vite et partis laissant seul Draco sur la piste de danse ; seul au mielleux des amoureux…

Harry courait dans les couloirs de son école. Il entra dans la sale commune des Griffondor et alla directement dans sa chambre. Il se replia sur lui-même dans un coin et pleura en silence. Sa porte de chambre ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur le jeune blond. Il était out essoufflé et quand il vit Harry en train de pleurer son cœur se brisa en des milliers de morceaux. Il alla tout de suite vers lui et s'accroupis à côté de lui. Quand le survivant sentit l'odeur du serpentard il releva la tête et croisa le regard son regard. Il était triste. Tout comme le siens.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fait la ! Harry avait dit cette phrase d'une façon froide. Draco se crispa.**

**Je voulais savoir ce que tu avais !**

**Tu as vu donc tu peux partir !**

**Je n'ai pas envie !**

**Et puis comment tu es rentré !**

**Par la porte voyons !**

**Tu as le mot de passe ?**

**Oui…**

**Comment ?**

**A force de venir te voir dormir le soir je finis par le savoir par cœur !**

**Qu-quoi ?**

Draco ne répondit pas. Il emprisonna les lèvres de Harry et demanda l'accès avec sa langue. Harry se remplit de joie. Il avait perdu tout doute et vivait le moment présent. Sentant la demande de Draco il ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues se rejoignirent. Elles dansèrent ensemble et ne se quittèrent plus. Plus jamais. Il voulait rester comme ça pour l'éternité. Draco releva Harry et le brun enleva la chemise du blond avec douceur. Il la fit glisser le long de son corps pour finir sur le sol. Il caressa ses abdominaux pendants un court instant et Draco allongea Harry sur le lit. Sans se lâcher ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements un par un. Se retrouvant tous les deux nus comme des vers Draco en profita pour aller chercher la virilité de son compagnon, qui d'ailleurs était déjà bien réveillé. Le brun laissa échappé un petit gémissement étouffé vu qu'il embrasser encore le blond. Draco pris donc l'initiative de commencer de petits mouvements le long du sexe de Harry. Celui-ci se décolla de Draco et pencha sa tête en arrière pour mieux profiter des caresses que lui offrait son amour. Le blond aimait voir Harry prendre du plaisir mis il aimait encore plus lui donner du plaisir. Très vite Harry arriva à l'orgasme et se délivra. Il repris peu à peu une respiration régulière et il se plaça au dessus de Draco bien décidé de lui faire ressentir ce qu'il venait de vivre. Voir plus. Il y alla directement. Il le pris en bouche et commença des vas et viens. Introduisant parfois sa langue pour faire frissonner Draco. Le brun faisait ressentir des sensations jusqu'alors inconnu au Blond. Même avec ses autres conquêtes jamais il n'avait pris autant de plaisirs. Jamais il n'avait fait l'amour a quelqu'un en étant amoureux de cette personne. Harry senti un liquide dans sa bouche. Il essuya le coin de sa bouche et alla s'allonger à côté du Blond. Il mit sa tête dans son cou et respira son odeur. Draco releva son visage et lui dit avec tout son sérieux

**Monsieur Harry Potter je crois que je suis amoureux de vous !**

**Alors je dois vous dire que moi aussi je vous aime Monsieur Draco Malfoy !**

Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire et Harry déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de s âme sœur. Ensuite tous les deux s'endormirent… 


End file.
